1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a flexible characteristic and effectively preventing a permeation of external impurities into a display element of the display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a structure in which a display element is disposed on a substrate, and an encapsulation film covers the display element to prevent damage to the display element by external oxygen or moisture.